What If Hans Kissed Anna
by Kimmy Starsky
Summary: Another take on the end of Frozen. When Anna returns to Arendelle, her heart frozen by her sister, she almost begs for Hans to kiss her. In the movie, he didn't. But here, he did. Because he knew if he rejected her, they wouldn't get married and he wouldn't get the throne to Arendelle. Hans has plans to take the throne from the sisters.


Anna closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to reach hers. She wanted him, not just because she needed him to survive, but also because she loved him. And he loved her back. This is how it should be, she thought to herself as she wait and wait for her prince charming to come closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips and yet, why wasn't he kissing her right now? Was there a problem?  
Was there something on her teeth? What was it? While her mind wandered off, Hans kissed her. She enjoyed the moment, she loved every little bit of it. She loved feeling his warm body against hers, the heat emmanating from the fire so close to them. She lifted her neck from the arm of the couch to get even closer to him. He hugged her, she hugged him back. It was amazing. She had never felt that way with anyone. But when he finally looked at her in the eyes, Anna felt nothing different. She didn't really know what she was expecting. To be fireworks? Her body getting warmer by the touch? Her heart was still cold, she could feel it beating ever so slowly by the moment. "Again" she said and then stole another kiss from his lips. Nothing different. And onde more time, and then, another. "Anna, I don't think this is working. Your hair is still white" Hans said, starting to feel pitty for her. She was getting desperate. "No, I... I know this works. It must work. I don't know why..." She mumbled. Hans touched her cheek, her cold and pinky cheek. His hand was warm, just like his lips.  
"Anna" He murmured her name, she was worried. He loved her, so why...? Has the troll lied to her? Was she wrong this whole time? Or didn't he love her? What was the right question? And what would be the answer? "Stop. This is not going to work. I need you to stay calm"  
She sighed. She held his hand. Her touch was cold as ice. "I am calm"  
"Good" Hans smiled. "Now we need to find another way to thaw your frozen heart"  
"My sister" Anna said with a jump. "Elsa. She should be able to help me. If she can thaw the lake, she can thaw my heart"  
"I hope you're right"  
"Me too" Anna said in a low breath. Hans stood next to the couch, Anna called for him again. "Before you go, don't you want to..." her voice trailed off, she didn't know how to say her request. Hans smiled sweetly and sat down on the couch again, he held her hand. "Do you want to get married now?" He asked her. "I mean, it's too early, but if you insist..."  
"Yes" She said. "I don't know if Elsa will help me. I tried to reach her once, and this is what happened" She clutched her chest with sadness. Hans didn't know what to say. "Please. It's the only thing I want to do before I die"  
"You won't die, Anna" Hans said, in agony. He was frustrated and angry. He couldn't bare to watch her die. "Yes, I will. My own sister struck me into my heart with a blast of ice. She can't thaw the fjord, she probably won't. And she can't thaw my heart either"  
"You don't know that" Hans replied. "Very well then. Call her. Bring her to me. I want her to see what she'll lose if she doesn't do anything" Anna said and Hans was surprised with how much she changed in just a couple of minutes she walked in that room. The sight of death coming towards you probably wasn't a very nice one. The thought of death can definitely change a person. "Fine. But I won't let you stay here" Hans said and stood up. He walked to the door, opened and called someone. Within seconds someone showed up, promptly, ready to take orders. "Take Anna to her room. Get her blankets, warm clothes and a warm soup. Make sure she isn't cold"  
"Yes, my lord" Petra said and bowed to him as he walked out the door. She walked to Anna, helping her get up. "Oh, my. You're cold. How about a nice hot bath?"  
"Yes, please. Thank you, Petra" Anna accepted her offer gladly. They walked to Anna's room, while Petra asked to someone else prepare the bath for princess Anna. While they were talking right on her side, she couldn't hear anything. The only thing she could think about was why didn't the kiss work. It should work. It was true love. She was sure of that. So, why didn't it work?

Elsa didn't want to stay trapped. She couldn't be there, she had to find a way to stop the storm. And that place wasn't going to help. She was getting desperate every minute she stayed there. And she knew Hans couldn't have asked the guards or anyone really to build those shackles. As time passed, the more she believed that her own parents did it for her. Hans couldn't have known that her hands were the source of all that dark magic. The only ones who ever asked to cover her hands were her parents. His father, most of the time. He was the one that taught her life motto. Her parents must have asked them to build those shackles, specially for her. It fit perfectly. She was laughing now, with so much grief and hurt. Her parents knew she was a monster. They were prepared for that. They were prepared for when she turned into a monster, because they knew she would. Even they knew that. She wondered when they did it. Was it when she was just a child, right after she struck her sister? Was it during her teenage years? Was it just before they went away on that deathly trip?  
She didn't know the answer. The more she thought about it, the more she was conviced she was a monster. And the shackles were a proof that not even her parents believed in her. As she felt the cry in her throat rise up, she felt the ice in her hands getting colder and colder. She looked to the chains of the handcuffs, the ice was so strong that it grew from the inside to the outside, even capturing the chains. If she focused on her sadness a little more, the storm and the ice of her hands would grew. But, at least... She would be free.  
She wouldn't bare to stay trapped in another cage. The handcuffs exploded from the inside. She caressed her own hand and looked around. Then, voices were getting near her. They were talking about her. She knew it. She needed to run to another place. Outside. Now that she freed her hands, she blasted enough ice to break the walls, leaving a huge marking. Her mark. The ice, so cold that it burned. She ran as the storm surrounded her. No one could see an inch from their face, but Elsa could. And she knew where to go. ***  
After a nice hot bath and fresh new warm clothes, Petra put her in bed and there Anna stayed, against her will. She wanted to be with Hans, she wanted to talk to her sister. They were taking their sweet time to get Elsa and bring her to Anna's room. Anna didn't have much time. What were they doing?  
She heard voices getting near the door of her room. "You can't say that to the princess. You heard the prince. She can't know."  
Anna, impatiently, walked off the bed, her legs fragile as ice. She held the door as strong as she could, without falling over. "What can't the princess know?"  
The guards didn't know what to say. They looked at each other. Who would they obey? "I demand you to tell me. I am the next ruler should my sister never return." She said, leaving out the last part. The part where she would probably die if her sister decide to vanish. They told her. ***  
Prince Hans was talking to the dignitaries, deciding his next move, when Anna showed up behind him. She was angry, she wanted to scream, but she was so cold she couldn't even feel her throat.  
"Hans" She said and Hans turned to her, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in your room" Hans said, grabbing her arm. She seemed like she was close to falling over.  
"I heard that my sister isn't in her cell anymore" Anna said, still wanting to try to sound like she was angry, but she couldn't. "Where is my sister?"  
"She's out there. In the storm. I didn't send anyone yet, we were talking about what we would do, since last time I went after her, she tried to kill two of my men"  
"I need my sister. Send whoever you want, just bring my sister to me as sooner as possible" She scolded Hans, and breathed deeply. She could feel the ice in her chest and in her heart. Hans watched another stripe of her hair turn to white. "Please" She said, weak.  
"Okay, I'll do it. Now, please, return to the room. You need to be under the blankets" Hans said and Anna shook. "Please, can someone take her to the room?"  
"Please." Anna said one last time as she clutched her chest, her hair completely white. She seemed like she was in her last minutes of life. "I need my sister"  
Hans watched Anna walk away with her caretaker. She was weak and cold. Even with amost five blankets on top of her, she was shaking, clutching her hands to her chest. Hans was starting to pitty her. But it was no time for that. "I need four men. Queen Elsa must be around here. She can't run away"  
"But what are you going to do when you find her?" One of the dignitaries asked grazing his mustache "I think she'll want to return to the throne"  
"I don't have authority for that right now" Hans said, quickly trying to suppress his smile. They were already going for him to answers, they already trusted him. All he had to do now was marry Anna and rule Arendelle. "All we need to do is to find Queen Elsa and bring her back to thaw Anna's heart" He said and everyone agreed with him. Hans held his smile back, his plans already was falling into place. ***  
Elsa was running. She couldn't see anything in front of her because of the mist and the storm raging around her. The cold wind was blowing in her face, she couldn't even open her eyes. She raised her hands to her face. Her mind was racing, raging like the storm around her. She knew the storm was like that because of her thoughts, of her mind. But she couldn't calm her mind. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She needed to go back to her safe place. Her castle up the mountains. They wanted her. She wasn't as beloved as she once was. She was a monster, even her parents knew that. And there wasn't anything she could do. She couldn't calm her mind, she couldn't calm herself. She couldn't calm the monster inside her. She tried and she tried. As hard as she could. She thought she was doing good, but apparently no. She wished she'd never return to Arendelle. It looked like it was frozen in place, everyone was still there. The fjord was frozen over, the boats were still there. No one could leave. Even if they wanted to, like she did, they couldn't leave. They were trapped in that forsaken land, forever frozen, under ice and snow.  
And there was nothing Elsa could do. The monster inside her had frozen everything and she couldn't undo it. Her own people... Her own kingdom... Her own sister. She didn't even want to think about Anna right now. She only wanted to think about herself now. And how would she free her people from that ice and snow kingdom. No. The more she thought about it the worse the storm would become. Conceal, don't feel. She had to bury her feelings one more time. Maybe, this time, if she thought about it long enough, she would fix everything.  
Conceal, don't feel.  
She couldn't feel. She had to ignore her bad feelings. Her fear was getting form. And it took the form of a storm. The storm around her. She was starting to cry. Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. She couldn't. She releashed the monster, and now, she couldn't put the monster back in its cage. ***  
Hans was set. He and four more men were ready to enter the storm raging through the fjord and return home with Elsa in their arms, one way or the other. He was ready and he made sure that they were also ready. They were ready to stop the storm at all costs when ventured off into the white mist. After what has told them...  
"If we dont't stop this winter, if we don't catch Queen Elsa and return her to Arendelle... Our princess is going to die. And there is nothing else we could do for your kingdom. Are you let your kingdom die or are you going to help your kingdom unfreeze?"  
They were off into the white, ready to do anything to stop the cold. One of them saw a glimpse of Queen Elsa. A white figure walking through the strong winter. He threw an arrow at her, but the wind was too strong, it hit the ice on the floor. Another saw her as well. He unleashed his sword and ran towards Elsa. She saw him coming, she made a wall of ice. And then, another one came at her. They just kept coming towards her, they wouldn't stop. She was already in a burst of thoughts, trying to contain herself. But they wouldn't let her. "Queen Elsa!" Hans yelled. She turned back, towards the calling. She saw Hans and she wanted to cry and run away from where she was. "Stop! Please!"  
"What do you want?" She screamed at him. The ice turned to spikes in front of her, Hans had to stop running. "Came back to imprison me again?"  
"No, I'm sorry for that. I need you right now, Elsa" "What for?" She screamed, tears flowing through her cheeks. "What else do you want me for?" "Your sister is dying!" Has said and Elsa finally stopped. The storm stood still in her grief. "Please, she needs you. Only you can thaw her heart"  
"I can't. I don't know how to stop this winter" Elsa said looking around and then at her hands. If only she could cut the reason for all the sufferig. She wanted to get rid of her hands. "Are you saying you're just gonna let her die?" Hans said and tears continued to stream down Elsa's cheeks. "You have to try. You're the only one she has"  
Elsa was trying to not let him convince her. But she couldn't. She had to. It was her sister.  
"Okay" She sighed. And then breathed deeply. "Okay" She said to herself now. "I'll go with you. In a condition"  
"You name it"  
"You will let me go after I save her. And she will become the new Queen of Arendelle"  
Hans smiled. That was exactly what he wanted. If Anna was the Queen, once she married him, he will turn into a king. That was perfect.  
"Yes. Of course" Hans said. It was better for both of them.  
But, when they arrived to Anna's room, the place was nothing like they expected. There was ice on the floor beside her bed, there was ice in her bed, and on the walls. Anna was lying in her bed, eyes closed like she was in a deep sleep. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. She looked like a doll. Frozen in place and in time. Waiting eternally.  
Her frozen heart turned her into ice. Elsa cried when she saw her sister. She needed her. She couldn't die. She couldn't just let her die. Everyone else, but her. Elsa ran towards Anna, she held her sister's face and cried tears of agony. "Please, don't go" She cried. "I'm here" She murmured. There was no response. Anna stood still. Elsa still didn't know to help her sister. She had no idea how to thaw her heart. She killed her sister.  
"I can't..." She said in a low whisper. Hans didn't understand what she said. "I can't save you" She said again, a little louder. Snow started falling from the roof. "I'm sorry, Anna"


End file.
